Retaliation
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi was always watching...observing. Sasori got tired of it and decided to act. Yaoi! AU. ItaSaso. pwp.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: It's been such a long time since I wrote any one-shots, so... _

_Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, Yaoi... it's graphic, okay? Graphic. Yes there's use of alcohol...and the characters are underage but you can pretend they're not if that bothers you. Also this is just a pwp...enjoy._

_Pairings: Itachi/ Sasori. Slight mention of Kakuzu/Hidan._

_An: sleep issues cause yaoi...seriously._

_Retaliation..._

The party wasn't big, just the usual faces around.

Itachi in his all-through black outfit was sitting on one of the couches in Deidara's apartment, sipping a drink the said blonde had mixed for him. He could taste vodka but for the other ingredients he wasn't so sure, mostly because the taste of vodka overcame all others.

He didn't really mind, the taste was good enough.

His black eyes roamed the half-dark room, lighted only by the little lamp in the furthest corner...it worked well, erasing sharp contrasts and lines, blurring everything together... making it homely.

Itachi lips stretched in a wide smirk observing Kakuzu and Hidan in the couch across from him, the music wasn't too loud and he could hear scraps of their conversation, so far it was entertaining him even though he pretended he wasn't paying any attention.

The two were arguing... pretty much like they always did and it always made Itachi smirk. He wondered was he the only one seeing and feeling the tension between those two... the tension of the sexual kind.

It didn't take long for Kakuzu to bark out a rough 'shut up, Hidan.' It only caused more arguing and insane blabbing from the platinum haired.

Pein was standing by the dark window, talking with Deidara and Kisame... that conversation he didn't hear because it was too far, but he could see the blonde smiling and Pein grimacing...it was as usual...

One thing wasn't as usual though, one crimson haired being was not there to be seen and it annoyed Itachi to no end.

He had agreed to participate in the party for the reason he always did... to see Sasori and to be around him. It was like a treat for his eyes. He didn't mean anything bad by it... he just liked to watch. Liked to watch the delicate body move, not suspecting his black eyes focused on each tiniest change.

So where had Sasori gone off to... all evening he had been there... spoiling his eyes and mind and then...

Itachi got up from the couch having to just stand there for a while, his vision was blurring just slightly and he hadn't even realised he drunk that much...it seemed Deidara knew how to mix up a good drink.

His target was Deidara's bedroom, because there wasn't many other places where Sasori might have disappeared to.

He wouldn't usually go looking, usually he would just sit and wait patiently, but tonight he was extra curious and maybe he had the blonde to thank for that, his legs didn't really cooperate as he walked but he managed to carry himself so it was still okay.

Hidan barking out an ear blasting laugh as he tripped against the couch didn't help, but it didn't bother either. He just stumbled forward murmuring how stupid it was of him to show his interest like this, because anyone who would be sober enough would realise what he was trying to chase.

He got to the door, the door itself gave him trouble though... it was a weird kind of knob and no matter how he turned it he couldn't open the door... it was when he started to think that the door might be locked when it was opened from the inside and a divine looking Sasori pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt.

The door was slammed shut and he was pushed and turned and he could say or do nothing about it, his alcohol weakened legs let Sasori push him down on the bed... on his back.

Itachi realised that even if he would be sober and whatnot... he wouldn't object. He didn't know what was going on and why was Sasori of all people smirking at him, standing there by the bed, looking down at him and smirking like the devil himself.

"So I take it you finally got tired of just watching?"

Sasori's voice was low and...it would be intimidating if it wouldn't arouse all the hidden wanting inside of Itachi, words failed him... he was shocked by the confrontation and above all that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sasori.

The delicate body was dressed just right, just a simple pair of jeans and a wine-red shirt but it all just looked _right. _Sasori's crimson hair mused as usual, the reddish eyes sharp and enticing.

Sasori wasn't waiting for an answer, and thank god for that because Itachi didn't trust his voice, even more so when the little nimble fingers were undoing the red shirt.

His black eyes grew wide...what got into Sasori? Was this leading where he thought it was... where he _hoped_ it was...

At his surprised expression Sasori's smirk turned wider, Itachi could tell that Sasori wasn't completely sober either but he had seen the redhead drunk and this wasn't the case. This was far from it.

"What-..." he wanted to ask...something but couldn't gather his thoughts anymore, not when Sasori's shirt hit the carpet and the lithe body scrawled on top of his, a leg on each side of his hips.

Pale smooth skin looking flawless and perfect in the weak light as the redhead leaned over him with the hands supporting the weight besides Itachi's head, Sasori's lips were suddenly so close to his, he could feel the hot breaths, could feel his cock getting hard, twitching in his jeans because what Sasori just did ...blew his mind.

"What am I doing?" Sasori finished his question for him and Itachi could just groan as Sasori's hips moved in the best way they could, rubbing on his awakening crotch, they were touching just at the hip area but still Itachi felt how hot Sasori's body was, the warmness was spreading...taking him over, he just wanted to respond to the moves, his hands grabbing hold of narrow hips loving how the jeans were low enough for him to feel the warm skin. But Sasori straightened up taking hold of his wrists and pushing them on the bed above his head, successfully pinning him

Itachi could change this easily...but when Sasori pressed their mouths together, kissing him he didn't find a single reason why should he. He also didn't find a reason to ask anything more, he kissed back, his head lifting up from the bed, eager to get more of the sweet taste.

It wasn't like Itachi didn't have the experience, he did it was just something about Sasori that left him feeling like it was the first kiss he had ever got.

He wanted to touch but Sasori didn't let him free his hands, they stayed there held snugly while Sasori played with his tongue, he was turned on by the mere fact that this was happening and because of the daring way the little redhead acted, his hips couldn't stay still and it was his turn to smirk when his needy movements caused a low grumbling moan coming from Sasori.

He was out of breath when the soft lips pulled away from his, sharp reddish eyes meeting with his black ones. "Always watching me... you think I didn't notice? It pissed me off...always _just watching!"_

He could say a lot of things... how he was worried and how he didn't want to ruin the little of friendship that they had and how he hardly believed in happy endings and how watching sometimes was enough and sometimes it killed him...

It all could wait, his wanting couldn't wait.

With a low growl he forced his hands free and he sat up, his fingers entwining into crimson tresses, pulling till Sasori was forced to arch backwards revealing a graceful neck for Itachi's hungry eyes and mouth, he kissed, then sucked and in the end bit down, not hard but hard enough to feel a shiver go through the delicate body on his lap.

Sasori was breathing heavily but there were no real sounds, just gasps and hitches in the breathing... and Itachi found it the sexiest thing ever.

He moved down, his lips meeting a little hard nipple, that too he wanted to taste and feel, he wanted to feel everything he could, his hands proving that fact by roaming all over Sasori's body, giving special attention to the naked chest and arms till they moved for the back, sliding all the way down to the little backside, there his gentleness expired and he grabbed on with a smirk when Sasori jumped a little, clearly not expecting the rough treatment.

Sasori's hands went in his black hair, tugging them out of the ponytail, messing them, using them as a handle...he didn't care it was getting too hot to bare.

The way Sasori wriggled and squirmed as he licked the rosy nipples drove him insane even though his plan was to drive Sasori crazy. Or maybe it was working both ways.

Itachi had never thought of Sasori as the aggressive type... he was enjoying the surprises he got though. Sasori's hand moving on his jean covered cock and rubbing the heel of the palm on it was so intense of a feeling it made him snap his hips forward, made him clutch unto Sasori and bite the nipple in his mouth.

"Damn Sasori..." he groaned when he once more was pushed down on the bed, he had planned to reverse their positions, he craved to see the redhead under him, naked and needy. But Sasori was looking at him with lidded eyes, undoing the belt... and all the while, while Sasori was getting out of the remaining clothes Itachi just stared, memorizing every single bit.

His body started to tremble lightly when a naked Sasori was getting to his jeans, undoing them easily...

He let it happen, his mind fuzzy and happy... his body getting there too. And Sasori looked pleased as well, the big pretty eyes giving him a naughty glance before they fell on his now naked erection.

Itachi didn't feel shy but still, laying there naked with another naked being on top of him watching him like that unnerved him...made him want to squirm and he did squirm when Sasori hummed and wrapped the slender fingers around his aching length.

His hips bucking up he grabbed Sasori by the arm trying to pull the sexy creature closer to kiss or do anything that would feed his lust, but Sasori didn't let him, batting his hand away in an annoyed fashion and the next thing Itachi knew where the sweet plump lips opening just enough to take in the tip of his erection.

Itachi didn't move, he froze with his mouth parted, his breaths coming in explosive gasps. "Sa-...oh god."

There was a pink tongue playing with his erection, lapping and swirling and doing everything so good Itachi could just moan for more and he got more soon after, Sasori was looking up to him as if to gauge his reactions and then the hot mouth opened more to take more of him inside...and Itachi was lost to the feelings.

Sasori's hands were firmly on his hips pressing him down with force because there was no way he could control his hips, they moved against his will and each time he felt the wet tongue rub against him he just wanted to grip the crimson shiny hair and force himself all the way inside, the feeling was amazing.

Maybe that's why it felt all too soon when Sasori pulled away from him, giving a lick at the very tip of his cock before getting comfortable on his lap once more, Itachi's black eyes fell between Sasori's spread legs... the erection Sasori was sporting looked just as needy as his, shiny pearls of pre-come gathering at the tip and sliding down.

First time Itachi caught himself thinking that someone looked tasty...edible.

Sasori's fingers looked edible too, the way they were disappearing between the plump lips, where the little tongue played over them, wetting them while Sasori was watching him, he couldn't take it... he needed to do it himself and he let Sasori know it by making an impatient sound, but the redhead just offered him another naughty smile, took the fingers away from the mouth and guided the hand between the legs.

Itachi shivered because the hand brushed his arousal and because he could damn well imagine what Sasori was doing, he could see it on the pretty flushed face and hear it from the faint sounds coming from the luscious mouth.

Sasori's eyes fell shut, clearly enjoying his own fingers probing and stretching.

Itachi realised that this was some sort of twisted punishment for him...because he was watching and wasn't acting so now Sasori forced him to watch when all he wanted to do was _touch_!

His mouth flooding, he observed the little body sitting on him... the way Sasori's skin started to glisten because of the sweat, the way Sasori arched backwards whenever the fingers seemingly touched a pleasant spot, the way the succulent mouth stayed parted to let out shaky breaths and quiet whimpers... the way the long eyelashes were fluttering on the red cheeks, with the head thrown back.

It really wasn't Itachi's fault that his heart raced like mad and he couldn't breathe properly anymore, it wasn't his fault that his cock was ready to burst, aching to be where those delicate fingers were.

It would have seem like an ordinary act for Sasori, the way the redhead removed the fingers and gripped his erection, pushing up and aligning him to the hole between the pale legs, it could really seem that way if only the eyes wouldn't tell a different tale.

The half lidded and all and all pretty brownish eyes were looking at him as if trying to see what was going on in his head, which wasn't a lot... Itachi was too needy to think straight and when Sasori sat down on him everything was erased.

Sasori didn't make a sound, there were the teeth biting the lip and the nails digging into his thighs were Sasori was supporting himself, but other than that Sasori handled him perfectly.

It had to hurt though because Itachi could feel the mad tightness squeezing all around almost painfully for him and at the same time he couldn't imagine something that might feel better than this... better than Sasori sitting on him and slowly starting to ride him.

It took a while before Sasori opened his eyes and looked at him, still moving slowly but with feel. Itachi could confess anything right now and wouldn't feel bad about it and Sasori looked pretty much the same, only there obviously was no need, their eyes spoke for them.

Sasori smiled then putting both hands on his chest, the movements getting faster, his erection sliding in and out smoother than before, the wet sounds seemingly spurring them both on. Itachi trying to keep himself under control helped Sasori to move with his hands on the small hips.

Sasori's breathing hitched and then there was a rather loud moan, Itachi knew he has found the right spot and moved his hips the same way, getting another moan.

After that they both moved fast and hard, hands rubbing everywhere they could, Itachi's eyes opened, no matter how the pleasure tried to force them shut... he had to see Sasori bouncing on his lap and what a sight it was... he couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck, Sasori... move just like that."

Sasori obeyed him with a whimper, rolling the hips into aggressive circles making Itachi squirm under the fragile body and fist the sheets under him, he thought they will tear but couldn't bring himself to care, the wild thing on his lap riding him hard and fast now was simply too much to take... his body jerking, fighting the orgasm but thankfully Sasori looked close to it too... the pretty face covered with sweat, the moves jerky and for a perfect finish there was Sasori's hand moving back and forth on the pinkish cock, stroking it fast...

Itachi growled grabbing Sasori's shoulders and pulling the redhead down so he could roll them both around, Sasori didn't protest, there was a sound of bad controlled pleasure as Itachi perched Sasori's legs on his shoulders and then leaned down bending the small body nearly in half.

Nothing was under control anymore when he started moving with force, his hips driving in and out, fast and hard, Sasori scratching his shoulders and arms, writhing under him, mewling and making the sexiest expressions imaginable.

"Itachi." First time Itachi heard his name growled out in such an animal-like way, that and the feeling of Sasori squeezing down on him was what set him off, he shifted letting Sasori's legs wrap around his still moving hips while he grasped and stroked the redheads hard arousal, feeling the hot liquid on his fingers as soon as he touched it.

It was over too soon but it was so intense and powerful! He hit the peak full force pushing his face in the nook of Sasori's neck, breathing in the scent of both of them, all his body trying to find contact even greater than they already shared.

He stayed like that for a good while, his heartbeat sounding in his ears, Sasori under him unmoving, just breathing, still holding him.

After few more minutes Itachi rolled them both around worried about Sasori's ability to breathe under his weight but he didn't want to let go just yet so he kept his arms securely around the small shoulders.

The silence stretched out and he would gladly let the weakness take him over and take a nap but... they couldn't really... not _here_.

He nudged the top of Sasori's head with his nose, the crimson locks ticking him. "What you're thinking about?" he asked, ignoring his voice trembling, Sasori's heartbeat was still fast, he could feel it against his chest.

"I'm thinking where to hide Deidara's sheets, he's going to have a stroke."

_..._

_So... you liked?_

_Meti..._


End file.
